Tacos
by Antoshka
Summary: Tacos, una de las comidas preferidas de Wade Wilson, más aun, cuando las prepara con su queridisimo Tony Stark.


Sonidos en forma de quejidos salieron de Anthony Stark, aquella situación se tornaba cada vez incómoda, más aun, sabiendo que no estaba solo, Wade Wilson, alias Deadpool, estaba detrás de él ayudándolo con aquel _"pequeño problema"._

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo habían acabado de esa forma.

— **¡Ggh! —** Volvió a quejarse Tony, su espalda rozaba el fuerte pecho del mercenario bocón, quien se hallaba con su mentón apoyado en su hombro, observando hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, como su mano y la de él lo apretaban con fuerza.

— **Aprieta más fuerte… —** Dijo mientras movía su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

— **¡No digas eso! —** Protestó Iron Man, mirándolo de reojo con molestia en sus ojos, aunque sus mejillas sonrosadas decían otra cosa.

— **Pero así podrás sacarlo todo. —** Comentó de lo más tranquilo, presionando con más fuerza la punta con su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Ya era la tercera vez que Wade Wilson decía aquello a sabiendas que a Tony le causaba una total grima, ¡como si estuvieran haciendo algo totalmente inmoral! ¿Pero quién podría pensar mal? Si simplemente estaban apretando el envoltorio de salsa de tomate, que iría en los tacos de nuestro queridísimo mercenario que tanto insistió en que Stark preparase.

— **Vamos Antonio sin miedo, es como masturbarse, si quieres el premio especial, debes de apretar con más fuerza. —** Dijo risueño Wade **. —Además, no entiendo porque chillas tanto, haces pensar mal a cualquiera, ¿o acaso estás pensando en cositas sucias?**

— **Claro. Pienso en cosas muy perversas, más cuando me estas pellizcando cada cuanto que puedes. —** Respondió en un tono sarcástico, mirándolo por sobre su hombro molesto **. —¡Ya déjame terminar con esto! Cuanto más rápido lo hagamos, más podrás quitarte de encima de mí.**

Tras aquellas últimas palabras Deadpool se quedó en silencio como intentando procesar la información en su extraña y enigmática mente, Tony, por su lado, no tardó en caer que, lo que había dicho, le habría hecho pensar otro tipo de cosas.

— **¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! —** Su rostro se tornó azulado del horror, de tan solo imaginar que pensaba este personaje en este mismo instante.

—… **Eso fue tan sucio. Tan así que me dan ganas de ponerte a ti la salsa barbacoa, no es tan incómodo como parece, una vez lo intenté con Cable y… ¡auch! —** Se quejó al recibir un codazo de parte de Tony, obligándolo a separarse un poco de él, apenas lo suficiente para no sentir invadido su espacio personal.

— **¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de contarme sobre tus intimidades? —** Preguntó con el ceño fruncido más que nunca, mientras lograba poner la salsa en la comida al fin, sentía que no duraría un segundo más si tenía que tener apegado a Wade tan siquiera un microsegundo más.

— **¡Al fin! —** Exclamó emocionado y, tras besar la mejilla del más bajo, fue enseguida corriendo a la mesa a comer, como era de esperarse, Deadpool se pasaba por el arco del triunfo hasta lo más básico de los modales.

— **De nada. —** Dijo Anthony rodando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se acomodaba contra la encimera. **—Y Espero que sea la última vez.**

Parecía que su tortura mañanera iba acabar allí; no obstante, apenas Wade había dado un mordisco al taco, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, como si algo estuviera yendo mal. Stark alzó ambas cejas e iba a preguntarle que rayos le ocurría ahora, pero cuando abrió su boca Deadpool le interrumpió.

— **Carajo Antonio, has hecho tan bien este taco que causaste que me pusiera duro. —** Había dicho descaradamente, girándose lentamente para verlo, definitivamente, las cosas se iban a poner peor.

— **¡NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS! —** Gritó alterado comenzando a moverse hacia la salida de la cocina, al momento en que Wade se levantó de la mesa para seguirlo.

— **¡Espera Tony ven aquí y hazte responsable ¡Atiende a Junior! —** Y no tardó en empezar a perseguirlo por toda la mansión, exigiendo _"atención"_ de su parte **—¡JALA DE MI TROMPA TONY! —** Gritó el mercenario bocón, entre todos los insultos que le dedicaba Iron Man a él durante el resto de la mañana.


End file.
